


Merlin and The Seven Sins

by Keruki The Lazy-af Cat (Keruki_Sypher)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Pendragon Has a Big Dick, Arthur loves fucking Merlin, Arthur's seed is the cure, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Bp!Merlin, Cock Slut Merlin, Come as Lube, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intersex Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Master/Servant, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlin's arse won't be the same ever again lol, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pervert Arthur, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Arthur, Pretty Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slutty Merlin, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki%20The%20Lazy-af%20Cat
Summary: Prince Arthur had been cursed by a witch to experience the sins of man and the only way to cure him of it was through magic. Obviously.Luckily Merlin was there to save the day again...or maybe not as he ended up with unexpected results.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 383
Collections: The Mythical Love of Merthur





	Merlin and The Seven Sins

**Title:** Merlin and The Seven Sins  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Setting:** Canon Era  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour/PWP  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur(s)xMerlin

 **Disclaimer:** BBC owns the TV show "Merlin". This fanfic is purely for entertainment and smut purposes. Lol.

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**A/N:** Supposedly, this was all meant to be a one-shot but my procrastinating ass said nah mate we gon take a long asf time (like we usually do) so yeah... Hopefully I can finish this in three chapters?

Fuck. Lol. Oh well, enjoy reading part one! 

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

These situations of protecting Camelot (mainly Arthur) from evil plotting sorcerers happen quite often. So if there was a disgruntled witch wanting to lay a curse on Arthur, it was basically a norm in the bustling life of dear old Camelot.

It should've been easy for Merlin to defeat the witch and carry on with his daily routine of following his prince on whatever errands that royalty do with their time of leisure (or boredom in Arthur's case).

Instead, what went down was perhaps a miscalculation on his part as there used to be one clotpole on this earth.

Now there were seven of them.

Seven bloody clotpoles; each an embodiment of the 7 sins as he backtracked mentally to what the curse was and why the counter-spell did not work as he thought it would.

"Shit."

He remembered where it suddenly went wrong. In a book he read earlier, one of many he found hidden away in the library. ' _Absolutely covered in dust bunnies...why is it even called dust bunnies? They look nothing alike to those adorable creatures.'_ Merlin questioned internally, he wanted to know why. Maybe Gaius would have the answers.

Anyways, he was going off topic, he found the page explaining in great detail of what to do when confronted with a curse from a mad sorceress or fairy. He raised a few eyebrows at some of the interesting spells he glanced over, wondering if any of them would be useful in a fight or cleaning (it's not easy cleaning blood mixed with dirt off of Arthur's armour.)

Then he came to a section that sparked his interest - he honestly didn't know why it caught his attention - it said focus was important, that the castor must only think of the subject as a "lonely goldfish with no other small fishes in its sandcastle." Why the author used that analogy confused Merlin but he guessed it didn't matter as long as the author got his or her point across, which he understood albeit after he read the passage thrice over.

Now in present time, with the mini battle won (he banished the witch to never return to Camelot), he had cast the spell to undo the curse and save his stupid prince who should have known better than to antagonize an old hag who turned into a beautiful witch with a stunning violet coloured dress; Merlin wondered where the witch bought that dress from because it truly was a fine design with those intricate embroidery upon it and how it fitted her nicely, maybe the sorceress could've asked the seamstress to add some blue gems to the dress to accentuate certain areas...not that Merlin actually knows anything about feminine clothing or sewing or other girly stuff. 

No matter how many times Arthur teases him, he is not a girl. 

He's sure of it.

The sounds of crickets and frogs croaking were heard in the background, as a preening bird in the trees stopped singing and stared at Merlin with a, "Are you really, really sure?" Look.

Yes...he might've ran a hand over his chest and groin - discreetly of course - to make sure everything was in place. Magic (particularly his own) can sometimes be utterly tricky and wild that anything random could happen. 

(Has happened actually, when he was younger and inexperienced he may have conjured up a pretty dress and made his hair long...he wanted to be like his mother, okay? She was his role-model since he'd never had a fatherly figure growing up.)

At that precise moment ("Arthur has such impeccable timing" Merlin muttered sarcastically) Arthur caught him in the act.

Of doing magic, not the touching himself part, no one saw him except maybe that bird. He would've died of embarrassment if Arthur had seen him, luckily the prat didn't, unfortunately he's exposed now. His magic, not his body. 

He's still a good boy, thank you very much.

' _How was I to know Arthur would wake up as soon as the reverse incantation was spoken? Usually the prat is unconscious when these magic duels happen._ ' Merlin grumbled; without fail Arthur would awaken some ten or thirty minutes later.

What were the chances that his prince chose that moment to catch him off guard by waking up?

He should probably flee for his life or say something profound like:

"Magic isn't your enemy, Arthur. Just like a knight uses his sword to defend the weak so too does magic against those who might use their power for evil," then show his unwavering loyalty by kneeling and reciting the words he spoke long ago, "I was born to serve you Arthur."

But that didn't happen. Nope. His mind was completely blank of excuses and sarcastic comments that all he uttered was,

"Oops?"

' _I think this is my time to die.'_ Merlin thought nervously, his eyes wide in shock and trying very hard to look everywhere but the seven Arthur-lookalikes-who-were-just-as-shocked as him.

It was kind of funny, in fact, he would laugh out loud if he didn't think there was a chance he'll be killed on the spot for using magic in front of his prince. Princes would be the correct term to use.

 _'I should've asked Kilgharrah if this spell had any side effects before casting it on Arthur or at all actually.'_

Merlin knew he should've had a backup plan if this scenario ever happened because now that it has he doesn't know what to do to diffuse the situation he's found himself in; he really needs to start planning things out instead of winging it like he does most of the time.

' _Maybe I can give myself a heart attack, it will surely save me the trouble. Why didn't it work!?'_

" _Mer_ lin." Arthur growled in a deep husky voice that sometimes does something to make Merlin feel weak in the knees. 

Merlin couldn't help but think this one might be Wrath because the blond looked furious. The other standing next to "Angry Manchild" had an expression of boredom but slight amusement whilst yawning (a lot) Merlin assumed that prat was Sloth.

"Dear lord take me now," Merlin mumbled, he wasn't ready to spill his soul to his master. He also wasn't ready to deal with SEVEN Arthurs, he could only handle one!

"Oh? I hope you're referring to us Merlin and not any other lord, hm?"

A familiar voice said huskily into his ear, surprising him out of nowhere that he almost fell forward but two pairs of muscular arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Squeezed between two armoured and handsome men, who's large hands were roaming freely over his body was a bewildering - if not entirely arousing - experience. Merlin felt gentle fingers turning his head to face a smirking Arthur with eyes that bespoke of mischief and danger for himself. 

Would it be alright if he fainted? How does one go about it? Maybe if he just closed his eyes and imagined he was back in his room–

"You have soft-looking lips? I wonder if they are as sweet as they seem."

Merlin gasped as Arthur the greedy one rubbed a thumb across his lips, slipping it into his mouth. The thumb pressed down on his tongue as if coaxing him to...to do what exactly!? He's never been in this type of situation before, is it too late to faint and pretend to be unconscious? If it wasn't then that's absolutely unfair!

' _Arthur faints all the bloody time, and the one time I want to I can't because this,'_ Merlin mentally gestures his hand at the surrounding princes, ' _this I have to solve or at least try to before we head back to Camelot. Oh goddess. What do I do!?'_

"Suck on it darling. We want to see those pretty lips of yours sucking his thumb, then afterwards you'll get his cock in your wet mouth. Would you like that sweetheart?" Arthur groaned into Merlin's ear, prompting the younger male to suckle on the other's thumb.

Merlin didn't know what the fuck was going on, well, sort of.

The lustful Arthur told him that he was going to suck Arthur's manhood later so it's all up to fate now where this was leading to; probably full on body to body fuckery by the looks (and feels) of it. Not that he minds actually, he's been in love with Arthur since the moment his sire risked his life to find the mortaeus flower to save a servant, him - Merlin, the incompetent manservant but secret protector of Camelot - that he couldn't stop the feelings (of more than friendship) from growing even if he wanted to.

However, as much as Merlin wanted to give in by the greedy and lustful gazes (and hands) of these two, the other prince walking towards them reminded him of the Arthur before all this craziness so in his mind this one must be the normal and prideful Arthur.

' _Ugh...I think I need to rename them. Do I just keep calling all of them Arthur?'_

Merlin pondered, his mouth nibbling lightly on the prince's thumb while the other prat had large hands massaging his arse which felt nice but he really needed to think of a way to get Arthur back to normal.

"Merlin, stop sucking my - his - thumb this instant and explain yourself." Arthur ordered trying to ignore how adorable his manservant looked, that seeing Merlin between the two versions of himself was a sight he'd never thought was possible. It had sprouted hidden feelings for his younger companion to the surface, something which he's tried to feign disinterest whenever he thought of Merlin.

Merlin blushed as he slipped the greedy Arthur's thumb from his mouth before letting out a particularly loud moan as the other blond's hand had sneaked into the back of his trousers, slyly rubbing a wet finger over his hole.

"Uh, Arth– oh g-god!" Merlin gasped as the finger slipped inch by inch inside him, his eyes were wide as they quickly turned to stare at the perversely smiling culprit leering at him like Gwaine does at the tavern maids (although when his friend is drunk Gwaine also stares at his beer the same way.)

' _Oh my goddess...Arthur's finger is IN me! It feels, it feels so–'_

"Good, sweet boy? You're absolutely tight Merlin, has anyone ever touched you here?" His lustful prince asked, slowly pushing in and out of him.

"No. No, I've never–" 

Merlin whined in pleasure as the finger brushed against his prostate his hands clenching onto the other prat's shoulders feeling that blond's lips on his neck.

Where the hell was his neckerchief!?

"My neckerchief! Where, oh! Uhn," he gasped as there were now fingers tweaking his sensitive nipples, he looked up into Arthur's blue eyes darkened with desire to do unspeakable things to him.

"Arthur, please–" 

Merlin wasn't sure what he was pleading for; did he want more of his prince or was he saying please to stop so he could think clearly because there's no way he can when there's hands rubbing and touching him everywhere.

"Enough!" Arthur (the normal one) growled, pulling a gasping Merlin away from the two handsy blonds and shoving the boy behind him glaring at the smirking mirror images of himself.

"Damn...we were so close to getting that lovely arse as ours." The lustful prince said wistfully staring at the finger that had been inside Merlin then turning his gaze back onto the raven haired manservant giving Merlin a wink and naughty grin, admiring the pink hue across those delicate features.

"Indeed, it is a shame to not have him in our grasp. Touching him has only made me want him even more."

"I agree with you two. Merlin looked quite cute squirming and moaning helplessly, I bet he'll look delicious once he's without any clothing." Another Arthur piped in, licking his lips as he eyed the slim figure with a raw hunger that made Merlin tremble with need...a need to have a cold bath.

A quick dip in the nearby river should do the trick, however, Merlin doubts that would be a smart idea as the other cabbage-headed princes are currently undressing him with their eyes.

 _'I feel naked already,'_ Merlin blushed at their heated stares, _'I didn't know my body was that sensitive until they touched me.'_ He felt his hole clenching to have a finger inside him again and in his half-aroused state if any of the Arthurs had told him to strip and ready himself for them he would've done it immediately. Happily and eagerly.

' _Oh goddess! I'm turning into a harlot,'_ Merlin thought deeper on this, ' _well as long as I'm Arthur's personal harlot I wouldn't mind it.'_ He nodded in agreement, yes, that sounds perfect.

"I wonder if I should wear a dress, it's been a long time since I've worn one..." Merlin pondered then froze in mid-sentence as he felt the stares intensify and Arthur (the normal but prideful guy) slowly spun around to face him.

"I uh...I said that out loud, didn't I?" Merlin said weakly, thinking why he hasn't learnt a teleportation spell yet (so he can avoid this.)

"What?" Merlin stammered, his face cherry red as the gazes never wavered from his figure.

"I vouch for Merlin dressed as a tavern wench." One blond said grinning while another spoke his idea. "I think he should wear a gown, maybe Morgana might have one we could borrow for our sweetheart."

"Both sounds great, but we need one that makes it known Merlin belongs to us."

All the princes (except for the one Merlin was hiding behind) began discussing what outfit would look perfect on their manservant and wondered if they should ask Morgana or Guinevere for their input as those two were females, they would know fashion better than a male prince.

"This is ridiculous!" Arthur said in disbelief. Unbelieving that his other selves were so keen on seeing his manservant in feminine clothing or none at all as one of them kept chiming in - that particular version of himself he didn't trust - especially so, as HE put his finger inside his Merlin's bottom.

Arthur wouldn't have done such a thing to Merlin. No matter how tempting the younger male looked moaning underneath his hands, even though it wasn't him but his doppelgangers. Which surprised him, because his own finger had the phantom feeling of Merlin's tightness and warmth; hands that were his, yet not, caressing his friend's smooth skin and kissing that pale neck he may have thought (quite a bit) of marking as his.

It was definitely a weird experience, although he wouldn't admit openly, it was a pleasant sensation to "touch" Merlin; but as the prince regent he could not act upon those urges of dallying with a servant, much less if he were serious in courting Merlin. Not that he has thought of pursuing his younger companion.

A tug on his arm brought his attention back to the peculiar situation he's in, his eyes connecting with twin ocean blues he's found himself on more than one occasion admiring but not as much as yearning to claim those pouty pink lips or leave a mark on Merlin's bare neck without that annoying neckerchief Merlin usually wears.

' _I should not think of wanting to have my manservant.'_ Arthur shook his head slightly, he cannot let himself be distracted further.

"Sire? Are you alright?"

Merlin watched his prince in concern, feeling guilty as it is his fault that this happened.

"I'm sorry Arthur. This is all my fault, I'll think of something to fix it and you can punish me all you want–"

' _Yes, I should punish him.'_

"Throw me in the stocks–" Merlin babbled on as Arthur took a moment to fantasize how exactly he'd punish his manservant.

' _Merlin in the stocks...completely naked.'_

"I'll even wear that feathered hat and jester oufit for the upcoming festival if you so wish–"

' _No. You'll be wearing something different, something just for me. Maybe my other selves were right._ ' Arthur appraised, watching his manservant and only half-listening to Merlin.

"Merlin."

"I promise I won't complain about my chores, well not really, I guess I'll be a little more quiet about it–"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin was still the same small idiot despite having magic. Oh don't get him wrong, he's still mad that Merlin has been practicing magic all this time right under his nose and he's been oblivious to it! Yet deep down in his soul he knows very well he cannot bring himself to arrest Merlin or see the younger lad burned at the pyre. No. Not his Merlin.

However, Merlin still needed to be punished in some way and his other selves seem to have the right idea for it.

"Merlin." Arthur commanded, his voice an octave lower than normal and dominant it instantly stopped Merlin's nervous chatter and the boy became meek although pouting adorably while looking down Arthur was almost tempted in stealing a kiss. He breathed deeply in order to get his mind back on track and not on his manservant's loveliness he wanted to covet himself.

"Merlin. Look at me." Arthur said sternly watching Merlin peek through those sooty lashes that on anyone else particularly the female kind would be taken as a coy expression meant to seduce a person but he knows Merlin; the younger male is actually glaring at him which he finds amusing.

"I know the perfect punishment for you." Arthur slowly smiled, eyes glinting with glee as dread showed upon Merlin's face.

"You'll wear a dress and entertain me. How you do so will be up to you, I expect it to be good."

Merlin's jaw dropped slightly at the weird punishment. He doesn't have a problem wearing a dress but what does Arthur mean by "entertain me?" 

' _Like does Arthur want me to juggle his balls or...that didn't come out right_ ,' Merlin blushed turning his gaze towards the other princes who were still in a "serious" discussion.

' _I don't mean Arthur's balls, I shouldn't think of his balls at all!?'_

Merlin tried to erase the image of Arthur's heavy sacs attached to a cock that while limp still looked quite big and had gotten bigger the more he stared at it. It was the one time he decided to arrive early with Arthur's dinner he caught his prince in such a state, that he almost dropped the tray of foods and turned into a tomato. 

Well, no, he didn't but he wished something had spirited him away so he could've avoided embarrassing himself because (Merlin will deny it. It didn't happen. It was all a dream, damn it!) he squeaked; it got worse when he tripped over thin air causing the prince's dinner to go flying and Arthur coming to his rescue to catch him. Dear Goddess he wished Arthur hadn't. He almost fainted in Arthur's arms. Almost.

After that incident things were slightly awkward for awhile between them, him turning red every damn time and Arthur being more of a supercilious prat than usual before everything went back to normal and they were bantering once again. Incident forgotten...until now.

Merlin sighed shaking his head at the memory; right now he needed to know what Arthur finds entertaining other than insults about him or making a fool of himself.

' _Oh why is this so hard!? I don't know what Arthur expects me to do in a dress, does he want me to pretend to be a damsel? Give a riveting monologue full of jokes and innuendos? What do I do!?'_ Merlin screamed internally.

"How am I suppose to entertain you!?"

"Figure it out _Mer_ lin."

The prince gave a smug smirk. Merlin gave him "The Bird", not an actual bird, Merlin wouldn't want any creatures to suffer his prince's presence but flipped him the middle finger. 

Arthur didn't understand why Merlin did that certain gesture yet he had a feeling it was a crude insult (it usually is whenever Merlin gets mad at him) that common folks probably use.

"Do not try my patience, as I will put you over my knee and spank you Merlin." Arthur lightly warned his petulant manservant, who scoffed and said sassily, "Ha! I always knew you were a sadist Arthur and seeing your other selves behaviours, it's clear to me you're a pervy prince with sadistic tendencies–"

Merlin squeaked as one of Arthur's doppelgangers grabbed his arse and squeezed. He scrambled towards the normal (less perverted) acting prince and once again hid behind that Arthur while blushing in embarrassment.

"You really are a girl _Mer_ lin."

"And you're a pervert!"

"I wasn't the one that squeezed your arse!" Arthur argued back to which Merlin said snappily, "yet he's a part of you Arthur, they all are! You pervy prat!"

"You can't talk to me that way!"

"Try and stop me. PERVY PRAT!" Merlin pushed away from Arthur's back and ran off further into the woods with the prince hot on his heels. Of course that caught the other blonds attention and soon they too began to chase after Merlin.

May the Triple Goddess watch over Merlin, for the young warlock will be in for a long, very hard and extremely rough ride (if you know what I mean.)

Far away in some cave Kilgharrah nods and spouts something like "Destiny" and "The future king will finally bed his warlock." 

Aithusa chirps at his side questioning the elder dragon. "Does that mean Prince Arthur is my father? Mummy always talks about him!" The little white dragon flies up into the air cartwheeling around Kilgharrah's head ignoring the great dragon mumbling to himself.

"Mummy is not the correct term for dragonlord, Aithusa." 

Aithusa just shrugs and breathes out smoke at "Grandpa Killy" before cartwheeling around the dank cave chirping, "I want to seeeeee mummy!"

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

(Some hours later after the Arthurs caught up to Merlin)

Merlin had managed to smuggle all seven princes into Camelot and promised the...Arthurs...that he'll come back and that, "Yes sire, I won't forget my punishment. No, I won't run away." 

How could Merlin forget or leave his prince? He knows one of them (actually all of them including the normal Arthur) would find some way of making sure he did it (probably drag him back by the ears if he tried running). 

The utter twats the lot of them!

He made his way towards the physician quarters wondering if he should tell Gaius or not because he really didn't want another lecture from his mentor and getting that disapproving eyebrow of doom and gloom. He's had enough of receiving that look. Nodding his head he agreed to keep it to himself, and although he may not want to tell the Great Dragon as he'll likely get Kilgharrah laughing at him it would be preferable.

Turning around he made his way outside of the castle and to the stables, he just needed to ride out somewhere spacious to call the Great Dragon but can't be away too long knowing that the Arthurs would get restless and who knows what disaster would be waiting for him if he came back late.

Readying himself atop his horse he quickly set off to an area he came across some weeks before when collecting herbs.

It took him thirty minutes probably longer if he walked or had been ambushed by bandits luckily none of that happened when he arrived to the peaceful clearing; dismounting from his horse he lead her to a shade underneath a tree, petting her hair gently he walked to the center of the grassy meadow and called for Kilgharrah.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

A heavy beat in the distance thumps the air, he spotted the dragon flying closer until a gust of wind blew into his face. Merlin watched as the Great Dragon landed in front of him and with a little unexpected surprise but happy nonetheless a small white dragon (currently the size of cat) came bowling into his chest nearly knocking him over in excitement.

"Mummy!" The white dragon chirped, nuzzling his head against Merlin's cheek earning a bright smile from the warlock while grandpa Killy was giving the adolescent dragonling an exasperated eye-roll.

"Hello Aithusa, my have you grown big since the last time I saw you." Merlin cooed at the preening dragonling hugging his baby closer and making those noises and faces that parents do for their children. Both warlock and dragonling ignored Kilgharrah's mumbling about proper "Dragon mannerisms and Dragonlord etiquette" because grandpa Killy was being a grumpy Killy like usual.

Kilgharrah sighed. "If you're done mothering Aithusa young warlock. I sense you summoned me here for a reason then just for a social call and checkup." Kilgharrah drawled staring at his claws wondering if he should sharpen them, maybe even dye it a different colour.

"Arthur knows I have magic because I messed up on a spell I was using to rid him of some curse." Merlin told the dragon his eyes watching in amusement as Aithusa spun in the air before swooping down terrifying a nearby squirrel who started throwing nuts at Aithusa; his dragonling of course thought it was a game and so began the chase of Aithusa joyfully flying after the frightened squirrel.

Just as Merlin was about to call Aithusa to him Kilgharrah's voice interrupted him. "What was the curse? And how did it affect your prince?"

Merlin told him exactly what happened even the embarrassing parts which instantly made him blush. Kilgharrah had a thoughtful expression on his face before he snorted lightly and then full on laughter as a puff of smoke blew from his nostrils, Merlin pouted he didn't think it was - _that_ \- funny, but knowing the dragon for a few years now the old scaly beast was bound to have a warped sense of humour at his expense of course much like his prince who kept teasing him or throwing him into the stocks.

Which was redundant everyone pretty much knew him by now (he's a regular, both him and the stock have a close relationship, well as close as one can get with an inanimate object) and instead of throwing fruits they just ask him what he did to annoy the prince; so he regales them stories with some exaggeration here and there yet it seems to make the people laugh and smile bringing a happier atmosphere he's even made friends with the guards who put him there. Although he doesn't like being in the stocks he's never alone or bored therefore he does not mind it too much.

Kilgharrah was now chuckling quietly, Merlin glared at the giant beast with arms folded across his chest.

"The trouble you and your prince attract almost daily never cease to amaze me young warlock." Kilgharrah shook his head, "I have heard of such a curse and know what must be done to dispel it."

Merlin nodded eagerly ready to turn Arthur back to normal. Kilgharrah said in a deep prophetic voice, "You must let your princes deflower you." Kilgharrah made sure to emphasise the letter "S" in the word princes.

Kilgharrah squinted at Merlin, Merlin glared at Kilgharrah. Aithusa watched them curiously then looked at the squirrel he befriended with eyes that said ' _Why do you think they're doing that?'_ (after Aithusa convinced the tiny fluffy creature he wasn't going to eat it) and the squirrel just shrugged his shoulders with a _'I don't know, they're your fam'_ face.

"Tell me you're joking." Merlin demanded, Kilgharrah raised a brow and glanced down at his claws again. He's decided blue would be a fine and majestic colour for his claws ignoring his dragonlord's intense glare.

"I do not joke about destiny young warlock."

"How on earth is it destiny to give up my virginity!?" Merlin said in disbelief, not that he actually minded because he would do anything for Arthur...and well he did fancy the prat but still, what kind of curse had - _that_ \- kind of cure? It's ridiculous!

"Oh? I never told you that part of the prophesy?" Kilgharrah asked the small warlock; he was sure he mentioned it. Well it cannot be helped, he is an old dragon. He has a legitimate excuse in forgetting a few things which he said to Merlin who disagreed. 

"It must have slipped my mind. However it does not change the fact that in order to solve this predicament you must let them bed you," the Great Dragon spouted off as Merlin blushed a deeper shade of red, "it was inevitable that this would happen although unexpected in how it came to be nevertheless it is destiny."

Merlin rolled his eyes, still finding it hard to believe that he had to fornicate with all the Arthurs.

' _Just how am I going to accomplish that? I mean some of them seemed to like me so I guess it wouldn't be too hard to convince them to...have...oh goddess I can't imagine it!'_ Merlin touched his heated cheeks, couldn't stop blushing as his mind betrayed him with thoughts of those large hands roaming over his body, multiple lips kissing him everywhere letting each prince use him as they see fit and wanting it so badly.

Is it wrong that he wants it that much?

Should he feel ashamed in desiring a man above his station?

Whether it's a part of destiny's plan to bind him further to Arthur or his own feelings for the older male, he would do it not only as a helpful friend but as a person who's in love with the prince.

' _This might be my one chance to be touched and to feel loved by Arthur.'_

Thinking hard Merlin bit his bottom lip in worry and nervousness, it would break his heart knowing he'd give a big piece of himself to Arthur only to be rejected in return.

' _Then I won't tell him of my feelings. It's easier to pretend, not like Arthur would notice. Right?'_

"Are you sure it's me? Not a princess? Or someone else?" Merlin questioned and Kilgharrah lowered his head until he was eye-level with the young warlock. Ancient eyes glowing with knowledge.

"You are the other side of his coin, the magic half that completes Arthur Pendragon. The Triple Goddess would not have agreed with Destiny if she had thought you and the prince were incompatible young warlock."

Merlin closed his eyes and felt Aithusa draw nearer to him nuzzling his right cheek.

"Don't worry mummy everything will be alright, grandpa Killy is rarely wrong about these things...unless it involves gambling. He's terrible at it."

"What??"

"Aithusa, I think it's past your bedtime." Kilgharrah plucked the white little dragon from Merlin's shoulder, ignoring the whines of "but I want to stay with mummy!" 

"The sun hasn't set yet!" Aithusa said factually wanting to stay longer with his warlock mummy and the new friend he made.

"Just because you're old and need your beauty sleep doesn't mean I need to! I'm still young and full of energy something you've not had for awhile." Aithusa said sassily his tone much like his "Mother" which annoyed Kilgharrah and greatly amused Merlin and made him proud.

Merlin laughed as his dragons continued arguing; for a moment he didn't think of his feelings for Arthur, what he had to do for his prince and what might happened to him afterwards. 

Just a nice little break before he headed back to Camelot and his uncertain future.

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

"Phew! Made it back in time to retrieve Arthur's midday lunch and hand over some herbs that I'm sure Gaius would be glad to have." Merlin said to himself as before he left Kilgharrah and Aithusa he grabbed a few sage and chamomile he spotted at the clearing; since he didn't bring a bag to carry the plants he used his brown jacket as a makeshift satchel to hold them.

Gaius wasn't there when he arrived home which worked in his favour as he wasn't great at lying to his mentor, so he placed the bundle of herbs on the table and quickly made his way to the kitchens collecting Arthur's tray of meats and cheeses with some fruits.

Carefully he walked the hallways leading to his prince's chambers, his thoughts wandering into places he'd rather not go to but as always his stupid brain refused to listen.

_'What am I going to do? Do I just tell Arthur the cure to his curse is to sleep with me? How do I entertain him, them...ugh.'_

Merlin felt stressed and anxious, his steps were slow and he might've made a slight detour to Arthur's chamber's but he needed just a little more time on how to phrase the words "cure" and "sex" together without embarrassing himself.

What if Arthur didn't believe him? What then?

"Goddess, why me!?" Merlin whispered harshly to himself stopping just outside his prince's room.

' _Well there's no point in delaying this any longer. I will do what I've always done. I'll improvise.'_ He thought determinedly, taking a deep breath he knocked three times to let Arthur know someone was here and answered Arthur's question that it was him.

Hearing the lock turn as the door opened wide to pull him inside quickly he flinched slightly as the door shut loudly behind him lock in place once again, luckily the tray of food he carried didn't tip over. Nice.

"Took you long enough _Mer_ lin," one of the Arthur's said haughtily, Merlin only rolled his eyes as he went to place the tray of foods on Arthur's desk. He used his magic to bring two jugs into view (he's getting quite good at the invisibility spell) one of warm cider and the other water.

"Have you found a way to dispel this curse?" His prince questioned him, he watched as one of the Arthur's (gluttony he thinks) immediately began consuming the meats and cheeses while a greedy blond was snooping about making comments about the interior and sloth-like-Arthur was of course taking a nap.

"I have, though I am unsure if you will like what the cure entails." Merlin said nervously his gaze shifting to an annoyed Arthur who was grumbling by the windows overlooking the courtyard before looking back at the (he assumes this one to be pride) Arthur who asked him the question.

Merlin took a moment to admire the strong and handsome features of his prince until Arthur looked at him strangely then he turned quickly to focus on something else however he was caught in a staring contest with the lustful Arthur whom made no reservations in holding back how he wanted Merlin which made the warlock blush and fidget under the heated gaze of desire.

_'I doubt I will get used to Arthur staring at me like that or stop feeling like a virgin maiden.'_

Merlin was startled as he was enveloped in the arms of his prince wondering for a split second which sin this one could be when his prince spoke gently into his ear.

"What has captured your attention sweetheart? I dare hope it is I you are thinking of and not any other hm?"

A hand slid under his shirt to softly stroke his stomach in circular motions, it was soothing and Merlin couldn't help but mewl when another joined in this time trailing upwards to his chest and massaging the area.

An irritated sigh came from one of the other Arthurs. "If you could stop molesting Merlin in my presence it would be much appreciated."

Lustful Arthur of course had to rebut from where he was standing near the bedpost observing Merlin and his other self.

"You might have a problem but I certainly don't. I quite like view of seeing myself pleasuring and teasing Merlin, he's too lovely to leave unattended." He grinned at the adorable blush on those high cheekbones knowing without a doubt the others (even grumpy blond) would agree with him.

Arthur (the normal one) held the bridge of his nose and counted to ten he felt an oncoming headache from the annoyance of his doppelganger. Each persona of his were perverts (including himself but he'll deny it if anyone asked or said differently.) Ignoring the others he questioned Merlin again what the cure would be.

His manservant moaned out the answer that had him (and everyone else in the room) frozen. He narrowed his eyes and commanded Merlin to repeat the answer again because his young friend did not just utter those words. 

Maybe he heard wrong and it was wishful thinking on his behalf.

"Uh, it's true," Merlin squirmed and yelped adorably when his nipple was pinched, "ah please, believe me Arthur un!" Merlin moaned as large hands began roughly kneading his chest whilst simultaneously tweaking his sensitive nipples until they were stiff and red.

"Yes!" One of the Arthurs cheered (most likely it was the prince of lust.)

"I want to taste his creamy nectar for dessert." Said the glutinous blond sat at the table with an empty tray and jugs. The other princes agreed.

Sloth-like-Arthur who had woken from his nap earlier mentioned that before they despoil their manservant, should they not have Merlin entertain them first? After all it was their boy's "punishment" for using magic and keeping secrets from them.

Merlin shivered (in pleasure from the hands still massaging him and anticipation to what will be coming) as their gaze fell onto him.

"Go on darling," Said Arthur (prince of envy) as he reluctantly took his hands away from Merlin and pushed the smaller male towards the screen to get changed, "we'll wait for you."

"Come out when you're ready." Said the other blond lazing about on the king sized bed.

They all wondered what Merlin would do and wear for their amusement, their manservant is a sorcerer surely Merlin has learnt something useful to create an entertaining evening for them.

' _Let's see what surprise Merlin has for us.'_ They thought in sync, each blond curious and eager (begrudgingly in Grumpy and Normal Arthur's case) to see Merlin in a dress and perhaps a little show of magic as well.

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**A/N:** I uh...I really should update my other fics lol anyways hope everyone is safe, healthy and happy. Take care and stay blessed, meow (=• × •=)


End file.
